(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fine art painting and particularly to a process for the preparation of works of art. More specifically, this invention is directed to works of art and particularly to paintings which include a transparent substrate. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and articles of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The art of painting upon transparent plates of glass or clear plexiglass sheets has been practiced for a considerable period time. In the past, however, the techniques employed for painting upon such transparent substrates have been difficult to master, particularly by amateurs, and have not resulted in distinctive works of art formed by combining masked and painted portions.